Colgando en tus manos
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: ShelydeKou Él un profesor de matemáticas a punto de recibirse, ella una estudiante de secundaria, una historia de amor llena de números y música. Esta historia participó en el Reto: Cumpleaños de Seiya del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme y participar en el reto de Ladies Kou para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Seiya.

Parejas: Minako/Seiya; Usagi/Haruka

Género: amistad/ romance

Categoría: T

Summary: Él un profesor de matemáticas a punto de recibirse, ella una estudiante de secundaria, una historia de amor llena de números y música. Minific.

Colgando en tus manos

Capítulo 1

Estar a punto de recibirse como profesor a los 21 años era una hazaña que pocos pueden jactarse. Y ser profesor de Matemáticas, era un motivo aún mayor para estar orgulloso y celebrarlo, aunque aún le faltaba su práctica profesional ya la parte académica la había culminado, que mejor manera de hacerlo que haciendo lo que más le gusta después de los números, la música.

Por tal razón estaba ese día en el bar Crown propiedad de un viejo amigo de la infancia, Andrew. Tocando con su banda formada por sus 2 hermanos y él. Los tres eran unos apasionados de la música, pero tocaban de manera local. No tenían planes de hacer una carrera de música. Pues para ellos, la música era su vía de escape. Si se hacían famosos ya no lo seria, por todo el tema de las fanáticas y la actividad mediática, además conllevaba decirle adiós a la vida privada. Y era un precio que no estaban dispuestos a pagar, por el momento estaban todos dedicados a terminar sus estudios.

Esa noche en el bar a cada rato que pasaba iban llegando más y más personas. El murmullo de la gente iba en aumento, la barra del bar estaba llena, los bartenders estaban a manos llenas tratando de atender y satisfacer a los clientes. Pero a pesar de toda esta actividad había un grupo de chicas que sobresalía de esa multitud. Todas guapas, al parecer solteras -pues no había ningún hombre con ellas- y muy divertidas, que de vez en cuando arrancaban miradas de curiosidad por parte del resto de la concurrencia.

La banda tocaba una pieza y era intercalada por una sesión de música del Dj local. Arrancaban aplausos, lo normal para mantenerlos motivados.

Una de las rubias de ese grupo peculiar, se acercó al escenario donde estaban afinando sus instrumentos para su próxima interpretación y le pidió que le dedicara una canción a su amiga Usagi, que estaba de Cumpleaños. A Seiya le pareció una chica muy desenvuelta así que decidió hacerle plática.

— ¿Es la primera vez que están en el bar?—le cuestiona curioso Seiya.

—Sí, tiene un buen ambiente— respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y a Seiya le pareció que se sonrojo aunque con la luces del bar era difícil de asegurarlo.

— ¿Te ha gustado nuestra música?—le preguntó Seiya tratando de que la conversación se prolongara.

—Me encantan, son muy buenos, por eso me anime a pedirles una dedicatoria. — le comenta la rubia, un poco más emocionada y entrando en confianza.

— ¿Y qué tema te gustaría dedicarle a tu amiga?— preguntó curioso.

—Le encanta un tema llamado "Colgando en tus manos" ¿lo conoces?— inquiere Minako ansiosa y con brillo de felicidad en la mirada.

—Si lo conozco, pero no tenemos una voz femenina para interpretarlo, lo siento—le dijo Seiya algo apenado por no poder cumplir con la solicitud de la rubia.

—Ese no es problema yo pongo la voz femenina. —le respondió ella muy segura.

—¡Wao! ¿Cantas?—preguntó él asombrado.

—Sí, pero no a nivel profesional y mucho menos en público como ustedes— le respondió Minako un poco cohibida ante el cuestionamiento del pelinegro.

Seiya dudo un poco, pero la rubia le estaba mirando con ojos suplicante.

—No puedo garantizar el éxito del performance sin haber tenido una práctica antes— le advirtió Seiya, aun dándole unas pocas esperanzas con respecto a esa petición.

—No te preocupes por eso, la idea es pasarla bien y divertirnos. Si sale bien, perfecto, si sale mal nos reímos juntos. ¿Te parece?— a Seiya la actitud positiva y alegre de la rubia lo deslumbro, por lo que no vio otra alternativa más que aceptar la dedicatoria y la voz de ella.

—Es un trato—estiró la mano para estrechársela—no me has dicho tu nombre aun, rubia. — vaya forma de iniciar una conversación de atrás hacia adelante, se amonestó Seiya mentalmente.

—Minako, pero puedes llamarme Mina —contestó sonriente la rubia.

—Perfecto Mina, soy Seiya.

—Un gusto Seiya— dijo ella regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

Después de repasar la letra rápidamente. Minako y Seiya subieron al escenario. Seiya presento a Minako al público, quien ya más animado por el ir y venir de cocteles, vitoreaban a Minako cual estrella.

Minako, se tomó la palabra y expresó—la siguiente canción está dedicada a mi amiga Usagi que está de cumpleaños hoy, ¡Feliz Cumple Usagi! ¡Te queremos!—dijo arrojando sendos besos en dirección a la homenajeada— y sé que te encanta esta canción, amiga todo lo mejor para ti.

La guitarra comenzó a rasgar los primeros acordes y la voz de Seiya se escuchó por todo el bar: —Quizás fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo—Seiya le sostiene la mirada A Mina para darle mayor dramatismo a la interpretación.

Mina manteniendo la mirada contesta: — Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino.

—Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho—Seiya comenzó a acercarse a Mina. Mina lo notó y lo imitó.

—Y después me despierten tus besos.

—Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo—Seiya se acerca otro paso más a Mina.

—Creo que pronto estaremos unidos— Minako sonríe y Seiya le devuelve la sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza tratando de trasmitirle que lo está haciendo bien.

—Tu sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo.

—Sabes que pronto estaré en tu camino.

—Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos— la voz de sus hermanos se agrega la de Seiya para hacer énfasis en este coro.

—Así que no me dejes caer— la voz de Mina se eleva alcanzando perfectamente la nota requerida en esta parte la canción.

—Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos—Seiya y Mina cantan el estribillo a dúo, alzando sus manos pero sin tocarse.

El ritmo de la música aumenta y Seiya canta: —te envió poemas de mi puño y letra.

Mina contesta: — te envió canciones de cuatro cuarenta.

—Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella.

—Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela.

—Así me recuerdes y tengas presente...

—Que mi corazón están colgando en tus manos—cantan a dúo Seiya y Mina. —Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos.

Continúa un solo de guitarra con cada estrofa más que cantan se nota que hay química entre ellos dos, la compenetración entre ambos artistas transmite un performance totalmente de calidad.

Tanto Minako como Seiya sienten esa conexión en el escenario. Avanzada la canción ambos sienten que se han trasportado a algún sitio paralelo donde sólo existen ellos dos.

La interpretación continúa y ambos cada vez se sienten más cómodos y como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo, además la letra les trasmite un mensaje que tratan de expresar a través de la entrega a la música.

Al final de la canción la multitud del bar rompe en aplausos y en gritos de: — ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

El grito de la multitud los regresa a la realidad, Seiya reacciona mientras que Minako queda aún paralizada por la situación. Esa extraña conexión.

Seiya toma el micrófono: —le agradecemos los aplausos pero nos retiramos a tomar un descanso para poder seguir deleitándolos el resto de la noche.

Una vez detrás del escenario, Yaten y Taiki, hermanos de Seiya, adulan la voz de Mina.

—No había oído una voz tan talentosa como la tuya. — la halaga Taiki.

— ¿Por qué no cantas profesionalmente?— inquiere Yaten.

Seiya notó lo extremadamente callada que estaba la rubia así que intervino: — denle un respiro, muchachos. Ven Minako, vamos por algo de tomar. Estaremos en el privado por si las amigas preguntan por ella.

Mina siguió a Seiya como autómata. Una vez en un privado Seiya le cuestionó: — ¿Estás bien Mina?

—Debo volver con mis amigas— respondió la rubia, tratando de evitar a Seiya, fue muy fuerte esa conexión y temía preguntarle y que eso tan especial solo lo hubiese sentido ella.

—Espera un momento, ¿Cuéntame que paso? Fue una interpretación estupenda la que hiciste allá arriba. ¿Por qué no estas feliz celebrándolo?—intentó convencerla de que hablara con él.

—Necesito irme por favor. —Mina estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquilízate. Por favor. —Seiya la sentó, y le ofreció una bebida rehidratante— ¿Crees que sea algún ataque de ansiedad?

Mina comenzó a llorar.

Seiya se sintió culpable y tonto y se amonestó mentalmente por ser un insensible sin saber que más hacer le abrazó en un intento de consolarla.

La química resurgió instantáneamente al contacto.

Esta vez no había duda, para ninguno de los dos, había atracción entre ambos.

Un rato después de que Mina dejara de estremecerse por el llanto y Seiya notó que respiraba más pausadamente, la levantó con cuidado de su hombro y le limpió los rastros de lágrimas de debajo de los ojos.

—Se te ha corrido el maquillaje. Pero aun así estás hermosa.

Ante el cometario Mina reaccionó asombrada. Sintió la cercanía de joven y se sonrojó.

—Debo irme—insistió ella.

—Como quieras Mina. — Seiya había comprendido que lo mejor era no presionarla. La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias por todo Seiya. — y se levantó de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Seiya se giró un poco y el beso asestó en la comisura de los labios.

—Promete mantener el contacto. —quería pedirle su número de celular pero había comprendido que podía ser muy pronto para ese gran paso. Ya se las ingeniaría para volverla a ver.

— Seguro — contestó la rubia, dando la sensación de que sería todo lo contrario.

Seiya sin embargo se puso como meta encontrársela otra vez. Le daría otra oportunidad al destino. La chispa que sintió con ella no la había tenido con nadie antes.

—Estoy colgando en tus manos, Minako—soltó Seiya una vez se quedó solo.

::::::::::::S&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::S&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::S&M:::::::::::::::::

Cuando Minako llegó a su mesa, trató de actuar normal. Sus amigas la felicitaron como tal cual lo hicieron los hermanos de Seiya e incluso animándola a que lo hiciera profesionalmente. A lo cual ella solo se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa muy falsa que pasó desapercibida para la mayoría, excepto para Usagi quien le susurró al oído: — ¿Estás bien? Te noto inquieta. — y así era cada vez que podía, Minako miraba de soslayo al escenario.

Minako no podía mentirle a sus mejor amiga desde la infancia, pero tampoco estaba lista para decirle nada, pues ni ella misma sabía que le había pasado en ese escenario: — la verdad Usagi, no lo estoy, pero no quiero arruinarte la celebración y tampoco sé que decirte con respecto a mi estado emocional ahora mismo—Usagi quedó un poco impresionada ante la seriedad y los términos con los que le habló. Algo grave estaba pasándole.

—Me preocupas, Mina—explicó Usagi sinceramente— ¿Qué deseas hacer?

— ¿Te molestarías sin me retiro antes de nuestro toque de queda?— dijo Minako consultando el reloj y percatándose que apenas eran las 11:00p.m. y sus madres les habían dado permiso hasta las 12:00p.m.

—Claro que sí me molestaría—respondió muy seria Usagi, su amiga no estaba bien pero no por eso la iba a abandonar—llegamos juntas y nos vamos juntas.

Minako se sorprendió, pero no esperaba menos de su amiga, aunque a veces llorona, malcriada era la mejor—pero… ¿y las chicas?

—Veremos…—dijo Usagi antes de girarse donde estaban las demás, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música—Chicas, mi mamá me ha pedido que llegue antes a casa, ¿se molestan si nos vamos más temprano?

Y como el grupo unido que eran, así como llegaron todas juntas, todas juntas se fueron. Una última mirada de dirigió Minako al escenario pero aún estaba vació. Solo atinó a pensar "Seiya, estoy colgando en tus manos".

La ausencia del grupo más alegre de la noche se notó de inmediato y así se percató Seiya. Se le escapó una vez, pero dos no lo haría. Para su próximo encuentro estaría preparado para no dejarla ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme y participar en el reto de Ladies Kou para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Seiya.

Parejas: Minako/Seiya; Usagi/Haruka

Género: amistad/ romance

Categoría: T

Summary: Él un profesor de matemáticas a punto de recibirse, ella una estudiante de secundaria, una historia de amor llena de números y música. Minific.

Colgando en tus manos

Capítulo 2

Su amiga Usagi la escuchó cuando estaba lista para hablar sobre cómo se sintió el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no pudieron sacar mayores conclusiones pues estaban ambas sin mayores pistas de lo que pudo suceder ese día, con el cantante.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro y contrario a lo que pensaba "con el tiempo se olvida todo" la incertidumbre en Minako no bajaba, incluso en ocasiones sentía que se incrementaba.

El lunes comenzarían un nuevo semestre y como les había advertido su profesora Setsuna Meioh, de matemáticas, tendrían un nuevo maestro que estaba haciendo sus prácticas.

Estaba en su último año de su bachillerato y las matemáticas nunca fueron lo suyo, por eso era tan íntima amiga de Usagi, pues se parecían en eso, los números no estaban con ellas.

Toda su vida estudiantil han sufrido en esta materia, llegaron tarde a la repartición del don de manejos de número, ambas bromeaban a menudo sobre eso, y sus amigas les decían que seguramente se quedaron dormidas, pues era su pasatiempo favorito, dormir y llegar tarde a todos lados.

Aunque Amy, el genio del grupo, se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlas con sus tareas y para que comprendieran mejor los temas, a duras penas habían logrado obtener un notable en el semestre. Era la única materia donde estaban pendiendo de un hilo, y que no podían darse el lujo de salir mal.

Normalmente ella era quien recogía a Usagi todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela, pero su auto estaba en mantenimiento, por lo que por esa semana el novio de Usagi se ofreció a llevarlas a clase.

Haruka era muy guapo, arrancaba suspiros de muchas mujeres, incluso ella misma al inicio suspiraba por él, pero su carácter era muy serio y cerrado. Algo que contrastaba tremendamente con Usagi, quien era más relajada y abierta con todos. Algo que Minako no negaba era que Haruka amaba a su amiga con alma, vida y corazón. Cuando estaba Usagi, Haruka se trasformaba y se doblegaba a la voluntad de Usagi. Era muy tierno apreciar esas escenas y muy profundo de su ser, Minako envidiaba a su amiga, no deseándole mal, eso jamás, pero si deseando encontrar ese mismo cariño para sí misma.

Agradeció a Haruka por traerla al colegio y se adelantó para darles privacidad a la pareja para que se despidieran. Minako observó el reloj y vio que llegaban 15 minutos antes de la hora de entrada al colegio. Sonrió y pensó que sería bueno que Haruka las trajera todos los días, pues normalmente ellas llegaban 15 minutos tarde todos los días.

Siguió hasta el salón, su primera hora de clases era su pesadilla: matemáticas.

Se sentó como de costumbre en la primera fila, lo hacía más para demostrarle a la profesora que aunque no iba muy bien trataba de prestarle atención a sus clases.

Para matar los minutos que faltaban sacó su libro de matemáticas y su celular, así ocultaba su uso a los ojos de la profesora.

Estaba viendo su Facebook, las fotos divertidas que habían subido sus amistades durante el fin de semana, actualizó su estado, leyó los comentarios de su grupo favorito de Sailor Moon, uno de los comic que veían en la infancia, y con el cual se sentían plenamente identificada Usagi y ella, actualizó las actividades para esta semana en la página que administraba de la escuela pues era la Presidenta de la promoción de graduandos de ese año. Iba a postear algo en twitter cuando escuchó a su profesora saludar. Con mucho cuidado guardó su teléfono en la maleta nuevamente, no estaba permitido su uso durante las clases y para evitarse alguna amonestación era preferible que ningún profesor los pillara con el celular en las manos.

—Jóvenes, como les comenté al final del semestre pasado, este semestre nos acompañará el profesor Kou, quien está en sus prácticas para obtener su título de profesor de matemáticas. Espero que le brinden toda su atención, respeto y colaboración que me brindan a mí.

Minako levantó la mirada de su bolso para encontrarse con esos ojos zafiro observándola fijamente.

No escucharon lo que la profesora Meioh siguió hablando pues para ellos dos el resto del salón desapareció.

Ambos estaban asombrados.

Seiya por una parte totalmente feliz de volverla a ver, sin embargo por otra parte algo impactado por el hecho de que aún fuera estudiante de secundaria, eso quería decir que era menor de edad y que podía buscarse un problema e incluso ahora la situación se agravaba siendo el su profesor directo. Pero aun siendo consciente de todos estos puntos no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella se había sonrojado, clara señal de que lo recordaba perfectamente.

Minako por su parte estaba totalmente conmocionada, no podía creer que por quien había estado suspirando la última semana estuviera precisamente enfrente de ella. Y para agregarle el drama a su vida, ahora él sería su profesor, no sabía ni que sentir. Se azoró solo de ver que él no le quitaba la mirada, obviamente a pesar del uniforme de la escuela la había reconocido.

— ¿Profesor Kou?— llamó la profesora Meioh—desea dar algunas palabras al grupo.

—Claro, profesora Setsuna— y Seiya comenzó a transmitirles sus expectativas, lo que él daría para ellos y lo que él esperaba de todo el grupo.

Minako escuchaba el sonido de su voz, más no lo que decía.

¿Cómo pasaría matemáticas con semejante distracción?

—Y unos de los programas que me propuso el profesor Kou fue hacer tutorías extras para quienes no dominan los temas con la clase. Hay dos modalidades: grupal e individual y he dejado a total discreción del profesor su uso.

¿Tutorías?, ¡Oh por Dios! Aunque las necesitara nunca las tomaría, ella pasando más tiempo con él, en grupo o a solas, pues no.

A cada segundo que pasaba sentía la necesidad de salir y tomar un respiro. Era demasiado para unos cuantos minutos. Seiya había pasado de su "no sé qué nos pasó" a "soy tu profesor de matemáticas y te torturaré durante el semestre".

—Este será nuestro temario durante el semestre—decía Seiya mientras se los entregaba a cada uno de los estudiantes sentados en primera fila, cuando llegó donde Minako le dirigió lo que ella consideró una sonrisa sexy y desarmadora.— por favor pasen las hojas hacia atrás a sus demás compañeros. A parte del temario encontrarán la agenda de los exámenes, las evaluaciones relámpagos y como está ponderada cada actividad del curso. Fechas para tutorías grupales y según tema también las he agregado a la agenda. A estas tutorías las tomarán si consideran que lo necesitan. Siéntanse libre de asistir como no hacerlo. En cuanto a las tutorías individuales, las iremos coordinando sobre la marcha y de acuerdo a los resultados obtenidos, yo se las propondré según vea que lo necesitan, igual forma ustedes tendrán la decisión de tomarlas o no. Ahora me gustaría conocerlos a todos, y en vez de pasar lista, prefiero que me digan ustedes su nombre y que tema es el que más les gusta de matemáticas y cuál es el que menos le gusta.

Como era de esperarse, el salón estalló en murmullos, Seiya dando evidencias de su excelente control de estudiantes alzó un poco la voz: —Comencemos por aquí—dijo señalando a Minako, el resto de la clase calló inmediatamente.

—Eh… bueno… mi nombre es Aino, Minako—dijo bajando la cabeza y rehuyendo a la poderosa mirada de Seiya y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por lo que iba a decir —de gustarme las matemáticas, nada me gusta. Lo más fácil las operaciones básicas: sumar, restar, dividir o multiplicar, el resto de las matemáticas son complicadas para mí. —alzó la mirada para ver su expresión ante su comentario.

Seiya le regaló una sonrisa que le encantó una mezcla de comprensión, ternura, diversión, ¿Qué cómo supo todo eso? He allí el misterio. Era la conexión misteriosa que había entre ellos.

—Gracias señorita Minako—le dijo Seiya—continuemos…

Así todo el salón habló. Mientras sus compañeros se presentaban, Seiya iba registrando la asistencia.

—Les pido que para la próxima clase haga algo de investigación teórica sobre el primer tema: derivadas. —alcanzó a decir Seiya segundos antes de que tocara el timbre para anunciar el final del periodo.

Minako recogió sus cuadernos y libros lo más pronto que pudo, necesitaba aire.

Seiya intentó llamar su atención pero sabía que debía ser precavido, ahora habían impedimentos de por medio.

::::::::::::S&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::S&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::S&M:::::::::::::::::

— ¡Mina! ¡Mina!—iba Usagi corriendo detrás de Mina que había salido de la clase como un cohete, iba directo a los sanitarios.

Una vez dentro Minako abrió el grifo y se lavó el rostro, de repente su mente podría haberle jugado una mala pasada, ¿lo imaginó? ¿Se quedaría dormida en clases?

—Mina ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué has salido de esa forma?— le preguntó seriamente preocupada Usagi.

—Creo que me quedé dormida en clases y soñé con Seiya— le respondió Minako secándose la cara con el papel toalla—soñé que era nuestro profesor.

—Minako-chan—dijo Usagi, más preocupada por la angustia de su amiga—no fue un sueño, él estaba allí.

—Usagi, ¿cómo aprobaré matemáticas con él como profesor? Si normalmente poniéndole mi mayor atención no logro entender nada, ahora con él dando clases, una total distracción, estaré pendiente a sus gestos, a sus miradas, a sus sonrisas, ¡No puede ser!— Minako se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Usagi, comprendiendo que su amiga estaba flechada por el ahora cantante/ músico/ profesor, la abrazó animándola: —dale una oportunidad, capaz era eso lo que necesitabas para entender las matemáticas, un motivo extra para prestarle mayor atención a la clase, míralo como un reto.

Usagi tenía pocos momentos de consejo sabios pero cuando los daba, siempre dejaba a las personas meditando.

Eran justas las palabras que necesitaba para calmarse y seguir con su día.

—Y ahora vámonos que ya llegamos tarde a la próxima clase. —le exigía Usagi.

::::::::::::S&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::S&M::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::S&M:::::::::::::::::

Si en algo era buena Minako era en el tema de los deportes: era la capitana del equipo de Voleibol, era muy exigente con las prácticas: irónicamente exigía puntualidad, entrega física y estrategia.

Entrenaban 3 días a la semana, y como este sería su último semestre se había puesto una meta: entrenar a su capitana sucesora, en la cual recaería el peso de continuar el legado de títulos y de invictos que tenía la secundaria Juuban, desde que Minako asumió la capitanía del equipo hace unos dos años y medio.

Estaban en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicios de calentamientos, para luego correr al redor de la cancha para entrar en condiciones, cuando en medio del ejercicio notó ese cosquilleo en la nuca, esa sensación de que alguien te observa, disimuladamente miró hacia las gradas, pero no vio a nadie.

La sensación de ser observada no cambió, pero al no ver a nadie pensó que ya se estaría volviendo paranoica. Así que decidió pitar para iniciar un partido al cual ella haría de árbitro. Las chicas se diferenciaban en dos equipos por chalecos de colores rojo y verde.

Al terminar el partido, retroalimentó a ambos equipos, diciéndoles en qué habían acertado y en qué habían fallado. Les agradeció la asistencia y les recordó la hora y fecha de la próxima práctica.

Se quedó un rato haciendo las anotaciones individuales que llevaba, donde destacaba las cualidades, fortalezas y debilidades de cada una de las chicas.

Escuchó pasos pero pensó que sería algunas de las chicas que vendrían a recoger algo olvidado o a decirle algo más.

—Eres muy buena en esto—la voz indiscutiblemente masculina y ya conocida más no esperada la sobresaltó— perdón por no anunciarme, estabas tan concentrada en esto. Eres increíble, tienes un equipo excelente.

—Gra… gracias—logró articular ella, primero porque el corazón le latía a mil y segundo realmente desconcertada de la presencia de Seiya allí. —Disculpe profesor, pero no debería estar en clases, en la biblioteca o en el salón de profesores conviviendo con otros profesores.

—Solo estaba recordando mi escuela, también estudié aquí. ¿Sabes?

— ¡Qué bien!—dijo Minako en un tono de ironía, tratando de hacerle notar que la estorbaba y que tenía cosas pendientes.

—Ya sé un par de cosas sobre ti: cantas, odias las matemáticas, eres buena en el deporte, excelente capitana, eres hermosa y me estás evitando.

—Bien por usted "profesor" Seiya—le contestó ella haciéndole énfasis con las comillas con los dedos a la palabra profesor. — yo también se algunas cosas sobre usted: canta, toca la guitarra, ama las matemáticas, es un ególatra, y encima no capta las indirectas.

— ¡Ouch! Eso dolió—dijo Seiya con carita de estar sufriendo.

—Pude ir a la enfermería, sigue estando en el mismo lugar desde que construyeron la escuela. —Minako no se reconocía ¿desde cuándo era tan irónica, grosera y patana? Ah, sí desde que se dio cuenta que él no era un chico más sino su profesor.

—Solo trato de ser amable contigo Minako, nos conocimos antes de hoy y me agradaste mucho esa vez, y pues me propuse encontrarte otra vez, obviamente no en estas circunstancias pero es lo que hay y pues no me voy a alejar, sobre todo cuando sé que no es realmente lo que quieres.

Minako asombrada se quedó sin palabras, por unos instantes.

—No cree que está asumiendo opiniones que nunca he expresado profesor. — ¿Por qué no se iba? Pensó. La estaba poniendo nerviosa, su presencia, el riesgo de que los vieran y buscarse un problema y además el contenido de la conversación se estaba desviando hacia algo que no era lo que estaba dispuesta a expresar.

—No quitaré el dedo del renglón, estaré por aquí, ¿sabes? Cuando estés dispuesta a tener "esa" conversación solo avísame. —le dijo dándose vuelta para marcharse por donde llegó. Cuando había dado unos 10 pasos se volvió y le dijo— una cosa más… estoy colgando en tus manos.

Minako decidió ignorarlo por ese momento. Más no lo olvidó.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme y participar en el reto de Ladies Kou para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Seiya.

Parejas: Minako/Seiya; Usagi/Haruka

Género: amistad/ romance

Categoría: T

Summary: Él un profesor de matemáticas a punto de recibirse, ella una estudiante de secundaria, una historia de amor llena de números y música. Minific.

Colgando en tus manos

Capítulo 3

El trato entre ellos no cambió. Seiya continuaba, disimuladamente, provocándola y ella reticente le huía y lo trataba con ironías.

Contra todo pronóstico sus resultados en matemáticas mejoraron mucho, y la verdad fue que prefería estudiar mucho más para no tener que usar ni sus tutorías grupales y mucho menos las privadas. Siguió utilizando la ayuda de Amy y pues descubrió que era ella misma la que se boicoteaba en el estudio. Decía que presentaba atención pero simplemente no lo hacía.

Estaba contenta por eso, pues algo bueno debía tener esta situación: que el chico que le gustaba—sí ya lo había aceptado, para ella pues no lo había aceptado ante nadie, ni a Usagi— fuera su profesor.

Era viernes después de entrenamiento de voleibol, estaba haciendo las anotaciones de cada una de las chicas, como acostumbraba, cuando Seiya se acercó. Sí lo hacía al menos una vez a la semana.

—Has cambiado, hace un par de semanas tenía claro que odiabas las matemáticas, y ahora eres una de las mejores notas de la clase.

—Buenas tardes "profesor" Kou—dijo como siempre hacía ironizando y enfatizado con las comillas en el aire lo de profesor.

—Disculpe mis modales, señorita Aino— dijo él sonriéndole—es que estar ante su presencia me hace olvidarme hasta de asuntos tan básicos de la educación.

Siempre lograba decir algo que la sonrojaba, se removió inquieta en la silla tratando de buscar algo que decir que disolviera esa tensión que se creaba cada vez que charlaban a solas.

—Puedo ayudarlo en algo "profesor"—preguntó incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a los ojos, en cambio mirando por todo el gimnasio a ver sí había alguien más por allí.

—Quiero entenderte, la misma profesora Meioh está asombrada de tus notas, incluso me ha pedido revisar ella misma tus exámenes. Tus resultados han dado un giro de 180 grados. Positivamente claro. Pero yo estoy tratando de buscar una explicación y lo único que se me ocurre es que es por mí.

Minako bufó: —siempre es usted tan humilde y modesto, estoy segura que usted no conoce el significado de la palabra ego.

—No lo veas desde esa perspectiva tan negativa, digo que la razón soy yo, porque estás haciendo todo lo posible para evitarme. ¿O me equivoco?—le preguntó intrigado Seiya.

—Como es costumbre usted opina por mí, creo que es un defecto que debe corregirse profesor. Dejar de asumir los pensamientos de los demás. — le respondió Minako, para despistarlo pues había dado justo en la razón del cambio.

—Gracias por el consejo trataré de ponerlo en práctica ya mismo. Señorita Aino ¿Por qué motivo ha mejorado, increíblemente, sus resultados en matemáticas?— le preguntó con una de esas sonrisas que la desarmaban, este hombre conocía muy bien su poder y sabía que armas utilizar y cuando.

Minako suspiró: —Pues ahora tengo un propósito: limitar el tiempo de contacto con usted. Lástima que usted no pille mis indirectas y deba dejar a un lado la sutileza y decírselo tan de frente y de una manera ruda—comentó Mina con una parsimonia que a Seiya le pronosticó una auténtica tormenta— ¡Déjeme en paz!

Seiya comprendió que debía darle un respiro para que ella aceptara lo que tanto negaba. Él entendía que estaba en una posición donde no podía obligarla a nada, lo cierto es que la conexión con ellos aún se sentía e incluso iba en aumento. Él tenía esperanzas porque si en serio no quisiera saber de él, quizás lo hubiese reportado con la dirección y semejante amenaza nunca salió de su boca.

Seiya decidió cambiar de táctica.

Y la visita de una de las ex alumnas de la secundaria Juuban que triunfaba como violinista en Japón, había sido la excusa perfecta. Michiru Kaioh había sido compañera de clases de Seiya y habían sido buenos amigos, decidió pedirle ayuda y está encantada de hacer de celestina aceptó.

La visita de la gran Michiru Kaioh mantuvo a la secundaria entera en preparaciones, pues la misma sería grabada y parte de un programa de televisión donde la estrella de la música contaba sus inicios en la carrera.

Y pues nada más y nada menos que nuestra presidenta de la promoción de graduando de este año para darle las palabras de agradecimiento y bienvenida.

Minako Aino. También a sus ratos libres organizaba el acto de graduación soñaba con la graduación perfecta y para eso ella prefería tomar todo en sus manos para que cada detalle saliera como lo había pensado.

Seiya se ofreció como parte del cuerpo docente a escoltar a la música en sus recorridos.

El gran día llegó y Minako estaba algo molesta. Aunque no sabía exactamente si era porque tenía que soportar a Seiya con ella durante todo el día o porque este no había hecho más que ignorarla.

La cantante llegó, y Seiya se adelantó a saludarla. Minako notó que hubo un beso en mejilla que duró más de lo normal, ella le devolvió una sonrisa que se le antojó demasiado familiar y que daba a entender que había secretos que ellos ocultaban para sí. Incluso notó que Seiya le cuchicheaba algo al oído y ella sólo sonreía e incluso se sonrojaba.

—Querida Michi, esta joven es Minako Aino, presidenta de la sociedad de graduandos de esta promoción quien te guiará en el recorrido de las instalaciones.

Minako forzó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, ¿escuchó bien? ¡Él la llamó Michi! ¿Qué confianzas son esas?

—Encantada señorita Michiru, es para mí un honor acompañarla en su recorrido.

El recorrido fue la tortura más grande de su vida, la confianza que había entre ellos dos, las miradas coquetas, las sonrisas compartidas, las bromas que nadie entendía. Todo la puso de mal humor, sentía que Seiya era un falso, tanto que le insistía y a la primera aparecida ya estaba detrás de sus faldas.

Ese día lo catalogó como el peor de su vida.

De camino a casa Usagi la notó molesta.

—Mina, ¿estás bien? Casi no has hablado y eso que hoy eras la guía de la "gran" Michiru Kaioh— por estar pensando en su mal día, no percibió la ironía de la voz de Usagi en la frase referente a Michiru.

—Claro que lo estoy—dijo sin pensarlo, eran sus sentimientos aflorando en palabras—Esos dos se la pasaron coqueteando delante mío y en las cámaras, no me extrañaría que en la portada de los tabloides mañana se especule que tienen un romance.

— ¿Quiénes son esos dos? ¿Michiru y Seiya?—preguntó Usagi notando la raíz del asunto.

— ¡Quienes si no!—contestó Minako alzando la voz.

—Puedes detener el auto un momento—le pidió Usagi, viendo lo alterada que estaba para seguir conduciendo.

Minako hizo lo que le pidió su amiga.

—Cuéntame lo que está pasando para que estés así—requirió saber Usagi.

— ¡Ay Usa! Creo que me enamoré de Seiya—dijo Minako rompiendo en lágrimas y bajando la cabeza y abrazando el timón del auto.

Usagi posó sus manos en la espalda de su amiga. Tratando de trasmitirle apoyo y de calmarla.

—Entiendo lo que estás pasando, estás celosa.

¿Celosa? Ante la mención de la palabra Minako levantó la cabeza del timón de golpe. La idea no había cruzado por su cabeza en todo el día. Celos, que sentimientos más desagradables.

Usagi notó el desconcierto de su amiga y se apresuró a agregar— Minako, yo también he sentido celos en algún momento. Y la causa graciosamente ha sido la misma persona por la que estás sufriendo ahora mismo.

Minako sorprendida— ¿celos de Michiru? ¿Por qué?

—Ella fue la primera novia de Haruka— respondió la rubia cabizbaja—y siempre he tendido a compararme con ella y pues, la diferencia es obvia, ella es un éxito yo soy más normal. Aunque Haruka es un amor y él nunca ha dicho o hecho algo para que me sienta así, igual algunas veces me sentí insegura.

Escuchar a su amiga confesando eso la impactó, pues siempre consideró a Usagi como una persona que no prestaba atención a lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de ella. Quiso preguntarle cómo se enteró pero eso sería cotillear y ahora ella estaba dándole apoyo.

—Usagi, como siempre gracias por escucharme. — Se reclinó para abrazarla— me haces recapacitar, aunque aún me sienta algo mal.

—Tranquila Mina, ya lo superaras, poco a poco claro.

Desde aquel día de la visita de la famosa Michiru. Las cosas no volvieron a ser como eran. Seiya dejó de perseguirla, y en su lugar apareció un admirador que firmaba todas las notas como "F". Que le dejaba notitas en su casillero las primeras diciéndole todas cualidades de ella. Era poeta o le gustaba la poesía, por lo menos esto le alentó ante el alejamiento de Seiya.

Al inicio lloró un poco porque pensó que lo que sentía por Seiya, él también lo sentía por ella. Sin embargo, por ser tan testaruda lo había alejado.

Cada día que pasaba se acercaba la gran fiesta de graduación. Estaba con sentimientos encontrados pues, emocionada por la culminación de una etapa, y nostálgica por dejar esta bella época de su vida. Había hecho tanto en la escuela secundaria.

La última nota que le dejó su admirador era invitándola a ella como pareja al baile de graduación. Le dejaba instrucciones clara de que la pasaría a recoger en una limosina a su casa. Le dejaba la hora y le rogaba que aceptara.

El gran día llegó y Minako estaba lista esperando por su admirador, muchos le preguntaron con quién iría al baile pero ella sólo se limitó a evadir la respuesta, le agradaba en la forma en la que la adulaba su admirador secreto pero era eso, un secreto para ella.

A la hora pactada una limosina se estacionó en la acera de su casa, ella salió vestida de un hermoso traje de noche color naranja y con lentejuelas que la hacían brillar en la noche. Quiso saber si su admirador estaba en el auto pero no fue así, el chofer le abrió la puerta y en el asiento encontró otra nota.

Esta nota venía acompañada de una tableta, donde le pedía que reprodujera el video de la galería.

Al hacerlo se sorprendió pues era la música que había cantado con el escenario con Seiya.

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Sé que pronto estaremos unidos

Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Con esto se dio cuenta que su admirador era Seiya, sus ojos se aguaron, él no había cambiado, él estaba pendiente de ella, y la hacía sentir bien solo que le dio su espacio.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que la limosina no andaba, se dio cuenta de eso cuando la puerta fue abierta y la cara que apareció se le antojó un sueño para el momento.

Era Seiya vestido de chofer.

—Quiero hacer realidad ese video— le tendió la mano— ¿me permites una pieza de baile privada?

Minako emocionada, aceptó. Esta vez ya no tendría excusas para huir. Este hombre había hecho de todo para estar con ella. Había insistido, le había dado su espacio, la había reconquistado como un admirador.

No se merecía tantos detalles, pensó.

—Te mereces estos, el cielo y las estrellas, sobre todo las fugaces, son las más especiales. —ella asombrada por lo bien que la había leído, solo se limitó a asentir—Prométeme que no huirás.

—Para nada, Seiya. Yo también estoy colgando en tus manos.

Y para sellar el inicio de esa historia de amor se dieron el beso que se tenían ganas desde el día que cantaron en el escenario. Un beso cargado de promesas de amor, y de sueños por hacer realidad. Bailaron bajo las estrellas y justo en ese momento vieron una estrella fugaz, le pareció una bendición a la relación que apenas comenzaba.

Notas de autora:

El mini fic quedó muy romántico, quizás demasiado. Pero me enamoré de Minako y Seiya como pareja.

Y de la canción que utilicé como título y que sale en varias escenas, obviamente no es de mi propiedad pero la amenizó el fic.

Y solo resta decir: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya! Te amamos. Gracias por regalarnos tantas fantasías y permitirnos soñar con finales felices.

Besos y abrazos


End file.
